1632 A new Destiny
by Justpassingby17
Summary: Its 1632 and the 30 years war has entered its 3rd phase, then a mysterious events transports the West Virgina town of Grantvilles in the middle of if how will this change everything? but how will the second ring of fire change hisotry with the arrival of Fort Polks?
1. A new destiny

Disclaimer I don't own 1632 series -I wish- no it belongs to Eric flint also all characters are based off fiction

Hey this has been on my mind for way to long because of the fact of their basically being no 1632 fanfictions which I think is sad. SO in that regard this I why i write this. _-plus, I'm a sucker for our world going to alternative ones_-

So, I decided to write one and make some changes I thought would be cool. Also, this is my first fanfic tips and reviews are cool and if you want to say I'm bad go ahead won't hurt me

This will begin right in the middle of the first book of the series where the Swedish are about to engage Tully, Mike is the leader Grantsville.

And the wedding of Jeff and Gretchen is just about to happen.

* * *

January 17, 2019

Fort Polk, Vernon Parish

Prologue

It was a usual day at the fort. Training of men and women of the 36th infantry and 1st battalion was going well. Overall, it was going to be good day of production. Resupply of food, medicines, fuel, and ammo had been delivered putting the fort at full stock. Personnel from all combat units have been called up along with medical personal for a muster and to see if any of them where going to be needed in Iraq for the rotation period.

The commanding general and CO's of all units where in a meeting discussing the future of the fort when an earthquake and bright flash of light causing most personnel to stumble and others to bunker down and in flash they were gone.

The second Ring of Fire had occurred.

**Chapter 1 A new beginning**

Soon everyone was getting up slowly, soldiers that had been training had begun helping each other out and Officer in the meeting getting up and making sure everyone was okay.

_Brigade general Harold looks around: _what the hell just happened?!

**Post commander Mcburn:** Don't know sir but I suggest we organize the men and see if we can't contact command. _General Harold nods and gets on the phone but can't get a signal._

**General Harold:** Damn can't get a signal so phones are a no go...

**Captain Daniel**: sir I think you should look outside..., _pointing to the new terrain_

Outside men are looking at the ring and mutter at the forest terrain that look eerily like a European forest.

1632 date ?

Grantsville, Germany

Mike was having a tough few weeks after being teleported to Germany from West Virginia. His town was now in the middle of Germany during the 30 years' war in the third phase with Sweden attacking the Holy Roman Empire and all. So, suffice to say it was not looking good they had been lucky to help a Jewish women and her father to learn more about where they were. This woman named Rebecca was assimilating quickly into the American culture and with her father's family connections and access to high places they could begin trading but this would take time. Overall, it was looking good for the short run, but ammo and energy would quickly run out and without reliable allies or raw resources they wouldn't last long in the long run.

sighing and leaving Mike to think of what to do when suddenly an earthquake and blinding light happened.

**Mike**: wha...? _Out of nowhere being blown back and falling out his chair_. A min or two it stopped and people around town started getting up and win confused looks began wondering what was happening.

For Mike he simply got up and look outside is window ran down the hall to make sure his cabinet was alright.

Fort Polk, date unknown

Location: unknown

It took an hour, but the base was reorganized and units and to see who was wounded and surprisingly no one was hurt. Units were ordered to patrol the nearby area and helicopters are put on standby to fly around to see if the terrain change was real.

**General Harold**: Gentlemen from what the patrols are telling me is that the perimeter is essentially a ring and that we appear to be somewhere in Europe..

**Post Commander**: sir this sounds too familiar, hasn't this happened before? -_looking around for support on this_-

**Captain Lee: **sir you are correct. I think around 2000 a town in West Virginia up and vanished in what they called the "Ring of Fire".. so, I guess it appears s the same thing.

**General Harold**: I see well then if that's the case then we will need the helicopters to scout the local area. *looks around* any objections?

_the colonel of the air squadron:_ sir it will be a little hard for the boys to adjust the equipment also without GPS it may be harder for our more advanced aircraft and drones.

_general Harold nodding: _I understand but we have no choice.. *

_the conference room sort opens with a sergeant walking in with some papers* saluting the sergeant produces to walk to the nearest office that being an army one and gives him the paper_. Sir we have been decrypting radio waves nearby and picking civilian transmissions.

_General and the rest of the staff looked confused and asked what kind and how strong._

**Sergeant**: we believe them to be civilians because they appear to be weak and only on few airwaves and it also it appears to a few channels for the transmission to tv sir

**Captain Lee**: what do you mean? Channels?

_Sergeant looks down and nervously says: _well cartoons and a talk show sir. And the radio ones of are politics and about what's happening..

**General Harold**: So, what your telling me is you have a small town doing this? How did you even figure this out?

**Sergeant**: well sir a couple of my men decided to check radios to see if they get anything and they picked up some and did the tv transmission we did the same and traced them to a certain direction.

_the staff is silent before the post commander ask_. Which way?

...east sir, or more specific southeast..

Grantsville, 1632, ?

Germany, now HRE

Mike and to gather his cabinet and planned to discuss the events that had transpired.

It had been a few weeks since the "battle of the crapper" and already the next situation was popping up.

**Mike**: Well..any guesses on what happened earlier? Looking around his "cabinet" they really couldn't think of anything.

**Mike**: I see we are all in agreement on this he joked, with a small smile.

**Melissa**: well mike I have a theory...she was hesitant due to thinking her idea might be stupid.

James smiled and sent her a look, not one of looking down but one of curiosity.

**James**: Go on Melissa can't be too crazy considering where we are at.

Looking around Melissa was still hesitant but

Went on with her theory. **Melissa**: I believe it may have been another "Ring of Fire".

After saying that everyone was looking at her surprised, while not outright dismissing her they did have a little of a hard time believing that.

Frank would be the first to speak up

**Frank**: you know Melissa that's a good joke really but how would that even work? _Looking around for some support he realized everyone was really considering the theory_ -oh my your actually serious...

Melissa looked at him with a stink eye but went on. **Melissa: **Why of course I'm serious! It only makes logical sense put and two together..I mean when we were transported here there was a blinding light and minor earthquake so if another one has happened then it could have consequences on us!

With this everyone was silently looking at her

**Ed Piazza: **I mean she does have point so I think we can give her some credit.

Quentin Underwood quickly jumped in

**Quentin: **Come on guys! Be real here if that is the case what could be possible sent back? Another future city?

Before anyone could respond a low rumble was heard in the distance, a rumble of something the Americans in the room thought they would never hear.

For Rebecca she was confused and wondering what the rumbling meant. **Rebecca: **What is it?

To his credit Mike was the first to compose himself to answer. Helicopters


	2. Chapter 2 Old things Returned

Chapter 2 Old Things retuned

Hey second chapter! so let's see what happens next! -disclaimer I do not own 1632 it belongs to Eric flint

* * *

Fort Polk, unknown

Unknown

The crew of the helicopter couldn't believe their eyes as the town came into view, for them the last hour they seen nothing but small hamlets or villages but nothing like a modern town.

**Pilots 1**: well I'll be gents an actual town here in the middle of nowhere...let's call command and tell them the news

**Pilot 2**: roger _command this pelican 2-3 over_?

Command: go ahead 2-3 we hear you.

**Pilot 2**: _we found a town similar to our timeline other than that we have found nothing but hamlets or farms dating back to the 1500-1600s_

**Command**: roger well I'll take this to the higher ups, so begin looking for a good place to land because I think they're going to want you to take a look over.

**Pilot 2**: understood command we will begin circling and seeing if anything else is around here.

Fort Polk, unknown

Unknown

With the news of the discovery, General Harold and his command staff where pondering what to do. For one the city was well over an hour away by land which would cost what a little fuel they. Despite being resupplied it would not last forever, even with rationing it was beloved they could push it 1-2 years and that's just bullets and food. For parts and weapons, they wouldn't last long. Constantly have to maintain and keep weapons working would eat supplies. Sure, cannibalizing vehicles and weapons is an option but that too would go through pretty fast and if they have to engage in battle or fight wars they wouldn't be here very long. The second option they had was use helicopters to get their and set up communication equipment with what the town had and see what they could do but that would cost time and they could be attacked at any moment. Third was to and this was the extreme option invade or destroy the fort which no one wanted.

**General Harold**: Well it's clear what we must do, we have to go talk to them.

The staff looked at one another- the first to speak up was an army Officer from the 10th mountain division.

**Captain Henry**: well sir it is a risk but I have my worry about this town being so far it would take us at least 2-3 hours to get there with our vehicles and we have to be careful with our aviation fuel.

**General Harold**: I understand the worry but if they are like it could help with this problem and if they have access to maps or allies it could help us in the long run. Plus, they may have been here longer then we have so I think it's worth the risk. Plus it better to do it now when it's clam. We don't want to be caught flat footed. After saying his speech many officers who had been on the fence joined him on his side but even with this speech it worried some of the others.

Later it was decided that the helicopter their would land and make contact to see if it was American or a least friendly. Second, they would send the General and few other officers to get an actual agreement with the town and go from there.

Grantsville, 1632

Germany, Thuringia

For Mike and his cabinet, it has been nearly unthinkable to see an actual helicopter in 1632 Germany, Yet here was one. The weird thing about it though was it wasn't landing or really anything, instead circling and flying around to town. The Vietnam vets of his council told him that it was probably looking for somewhere to land and that was talking back to their high ups.

Finally, after 30 mins it was beginning to descend at the western part of town near the high school. Quickly getting into the coal miners converted hauling trucks they made their way with armed men. Suffice to say the men and himself where nervous. Who could these men be? If American how did, they get here? And if they weren't could they be trusted?

Lucky for Mike he wouldn't have long wait.

As soon as the helicopter landed the side door opened and our jumped 2 men rifles raised. Mike and his men tensed alongside his cabinet. After a second 2 more jumped out and you could see 1 black bar on his chest meaning he was an officer he made some motions and the contingent of guards formed up and the helicopter turned off its blades.

He would walk over to them scanning them, he looked up and down the armed men. He seemed to be looking for any weaknesses or sings of where they came from then he spoke.

**Second lieutenant Harper:** hello sir, I'm second lieutenant Harper and these are my men, we are from the 10th mountain and we happened to see your town passing by. He paused and look at Mike for a response

**Mike**: good afternoon lieutenant, my name is Mike Stearns leader of this fine town. These people _waving his hand _are my official "cabinet" but if I may ask what the hell is the US Army doing here? Especially the 10th mountain?

Now it was Mikes turn to wait for the response, the lieutenant looked back at his men and then back at Mike and the rest of his people.

**Second Lieutenant Harper**: Well to be honest it's a long story but if you don't mind what year is it and where we are? After asking that it was again Mike and his cabinets turn to answer, to answer him he turned to Rebecca her response?

1632 and Thuringia, Germany or HRE as the location.

Fort Polk, 1632

Thuringia, Germany

it had been an hour after hearing from pelican 2-3 of the town. And the news it brought was that if madness. After first landing the team has learned of the time and place where they were and the higher ups where livid. Being in the past in the middle of the 30 years' war? Ha! If you had asked eneral Harold if he thought, he was going to be here he would have laugh at you and call you crazy. Now? He wasn't quite sure now he was facing a dilemma.

**General Harold**: Well we just got the report...it's confirmed where we are and when we are.

Officers looked around. One dared asked "_when_?"

Harold sighed and took a deep breath

We are in 1632 in the middle of Germany.

It didn't take long for the room to explode.


End file.
